Mending Wounds
by rawritzrobin
Summary: After a fight with Bruce, Dick runs away from home to start a new life as Robin in another city. But what happens when he returns 6 months later? How much of Gotham has changed? AU. Tim/Kon, Babs/Damian, Dick/Wally Warning Slash Rated M for future chapters
1. Prologue 1: The End of Robin the Boy Won

**Mending Wounds**

**I really liked the idea of Damian being the oldest and Dick being the youngest. It was a YJ prompt a while ago and i just decided to go with it.**

**Ages:**

**Damian 20**

**Tim 18**

**Jason 16**

**Dick 14**

**Wally 16**

**Babs 16**

**Prologue: The End of Robin the Boy Wonder**

Dick's sobs echoed through his room as the memory of Batman's words ran through his mind.

"_You almost got killed tonight! You were irresponsible, reckless and worst of all you lost your focus!"_

"_Bruce please." Tim tried to say as he wrapped his arms around the now shaking 14__year old Robin. Tim and Barbara were sitting beside the injured bird, while Jason leaned against the wall, and Damian stood speechless next to his father. "He was just.."_

_But Batman raised his hand to silence Tim. Batman pulled his cowl down to reveal a very tired and angry Bruce Wayne. He rubbed his eyes and let out a tired sigh. "Dick." He paused. " You're fired. Tim, Jason, help him patch up his wounds and get to bed."_

_Four pairs of wide eyes stared at their mentor, their father. Dick couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. He just continued to stare with shocked blue eyes at the man he saw as a father for the past six years. _

_All at once four voices spoke._

"_Bruce you cant." _

"_Common just give him another chance."_

"_We all make mistakes."_

"_Bruce."_

"_Bruce."_

"_Father please."_

"_Enough." Bruce said as calmly as he could. "What's done is done. Get cleaned up and go to bed. I have to head out and speak to Commissioner Gordon about this mess." With that said Bruce pulled on his cowl, jumped into the bat mobile, and sped off into the night._

Dick couldn't remember what happened next. All he could remember was running out of the Batcave, voices calling his name, tears streaming down his face, running up the stairs, and locking himself in his room. He also remembered the sound of Tim's knocking and begging him to open the door.

As the initial shock of it all passed, reality began to set in.

He was fired.

He was no longer Robin.

He was no longer a hero.

He had nothing left.

What was he going to do now? What were Tim, Jason, and Damian going to say? What would Babs say? And worst of all what was his boyfriend Wally going to say?

Would they even love him anymore? After all, who was Dick Grayson without Robin. Just some average rich kid with daddy issues.

After crying for what felt like hours Dick finally gained his composure back.

He knew what he had to do. He would run. Run as far away as he could from Gotham. He would relocate and settle in another city just as bad as Gotham. Settle in another city that desperately needed a hero. He had to do become a hero all on his own. No Tim, No Jason, No Damian, no Alfred, no Babs, no Batman. Just Richard Grayson and his alter ego, Robin.

Robin was going solo.


	2. Prologue 2: Leaving

Prologue 2: Leaving

As he was preparing to leave the manor, Dick's gaze went to the pictures on his dresser. The large dresser only had four photographs on it. He made his way forward and picked up the first picture on the left.

It was a picture of him and his parents. All three of them were in their red spandex costumes. Dick was sitting in his mother's lap while his father had his large arms wrapped around the two of them. He smiled at the memory. It was the only picture he had of him and his parents.

The second photograph was of his family, or what wally dubbed them as the "Bat" family. Damian, Jason, Tim, Babs, Bruce, Dick, and Alfred were all there. Damian had his arms around Babs, Jason had Tim in a friendly headlock with a grin plastered on his face, Dick was sitting on Bruces shoulder wearing nothing but his favorite Superman footie pajamas, and Alfred was standing with his usual posture behind all the chaos. It was his favorite picture of them yet.

The third photograph was of Young Justice. They had the day off so the team decided to go to Disneyland for the day. They even got Red Arrow to go. They were all dressed in their civies. Megan and Conner were dressed as a matching couple in their blue shirts and matching kaki colored bottoms. Artemis and Roy were dressed in their signature Christmas colors, green and red. Kaldur was dressed in his usual turtle neck, which hid his gills and fins quite nicely. Wally and Dick dressed as their dorky selves in their Batman and Flash attires. It was one of his fondest memories with the team.

The fourth and last photograph was Dick's favorite. It was a picture of Wally and himself on their first official date together. After Wally's plan to go to an outdoor concert together fell through the roof due to rain, Dick decided he was perfectly content with just watching a movie at Wayne manor. During which Tim decided that it would be cute for Dick and Wally to have their picture taken by one of the many secret cameras hidden around the house. At first Dick was peeved but after seeing how well the photo came out, he decided to frame it and keep it in his room as a reminder of how much Wally meant to him. He smiled fondly at the memory yet.

As he looked back at the many memories he shared with his friends and family he knew he couldn't leave without saying good bye. But he could never do it to their face. So he decided to write them all letters.

When he was done he had a total of 8 letters on his desk. Each addressed to every person important to Dick. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost 3 in the morning. The rest of the family should have been asleep by then and Bruce was still not back yet. It was the perfect time to make his move.

Dick tiptoed around the halls of the manor, leaving a single letter on each door of the house. One on Tim's door, Jason' s, Damian's, Alfred's, and finally Bruce's. With that done he proceeded to grab the stuff he packed, which included a few utility belts, clothes, money, and his pictures. He made his way down to the Batcave to prep his R-Cycle for his long journey. But before he left he would have to make a few stops.

First stop, Barbara's house. He left his letter to Babs taped onto her window because he knew that she liked to open her windows first thing in the morning.

Next stop, Star City, Roy's apartment. From the looks of his empty house Roy was still on patrol he left his letter on his coffee table, which was currently cluttered with lots and lots of arrows.

And finally, his last stop, Central City, Wally's House. Dick slowly crept into the room of his boyfriends home. His room was messy which made It that much harder for Dick to get in and out without waking Wally. After spending some time navigating through the mess that was Wally's room, Dick was finally able to reach the head of his boyfriend's bed. He was so closed to his face he could nearly count all the freckles that lined Wally's face. He watched Wally's chest slowly go up and down for about ten minutes before he finally had the nerve to take out his letter and place it carefully on his dresser. He was about to leave but he knew he couldn't leave without doing one thing. He tiptoed toward his bed silently once more and pressed a light kiss on Wally's lips. This caused the speedster to stir and mumble.

"Mhm Dickie?" He asked sleepily.

Dick smiled sadly and whispered. "It's just a dream, Wally."

"Just a Dream." Wally mumbled sleepily as he fell back into the world of his dreams.

Dick made his way out of the room but lingered on the window sill for a bit before he finally had the will to leave. Before he left he whispered. "I'll be back soon Wally. I promise." And with that Dick jumped onto his R-Cycle and sped away leaving behind his old life, so he could begin a new one.

Bruce was exhausted by the time he came back from the police station. Commissioner Gordon was able to take care of everything that went wrong that night. But that wasn't what was on his mind. Perhaps he was too hard on Dick. Like Tim said everybody makes mistakes. He would just have to talk to the boy in the morning.

Bruce changed out of his costume and began to make his way toward his bedroom. He was so tired that he almost missed the small letter that was placed on his door. He cocked his eyebrow and eyed the envelope suspiciously. He slowly opened it and read it contents. His eyes widened in horror as the letter began to sink in.

"TIM, JASON, DAMIAN!" Bruce screamed frantically. All at once the occupants of the manor, including Alfred, came out of their rooms.

"Bruce? What's wrong?" The eldest brother asked.

Bruce held the letter up to their face and spoke in a grave tone.

"Dicks gone."


	3. Chapter 1: Shadows of the Past

**AN: Chapter one is proallyyyy not as good as the next few chapters. Be prepared to follow not just two points of views but many as this story progresses. I plan on updating at least once a week but sometimes my schedule will just not allow it ): Well anyway no more of my nonsense. **

**Follow me on Tumblr! I am rawritzrobin there also (:**

**PS: Anyone excited for tomorrows episode of Young Justice? I went crazy watching the promo (:**

Chapter 1: Shadows of the past

6 Months Later

Wally,

I'm going away for a little while. I need some time away from Gotham. Please don't come looking for me. I'll come back to you when the time is right. Never forget that you mean more to me than anyone in this world. I'll be back. I promise.

Dick

Wally ran his fingers over the letter, a motion he has done at least three hundred times in the past 6 months. He continued to stare at the letter for another five minutes before letting out a tired sigh.

6 Months.

Dick had been missing for 6 months and still he has found nothing.

Nothing!

At first Wally thought he had nothing to worry about. Dick was stubborn, like his entire family, and after a fight with Bruce he would usually just run off for a few days and return when the time was right. But this time, it didn't happen. He waited. But his bird never came back.

Thus began the search of a lifetime.

Wally wasn't the only one searching for Dick. The rest of his family was already on the prowl.

They began their search for their missing brother the night they found their letters. Bruce expected an easy search, especially since Dick took one of the R-Cycles instead of an unmarked bike. But while Batman was good, Robin was better.

Turns out before he left, Dick had managed to take out every single tracer Bruce had placed on him and his stuff. This included the tracers in his bike, on his utility belt, his costume, even the one that was implanted in his sunglasses. Yes, his sunglasses. Daddy bats and the rest of the family really did care about their youngest bird.

They searched and searched. Soon hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Still there was no sign of their youngest family member, even with half the league and the entire Young Justice looking for him.

It was as if Richard Grayson had disappeared from the earth itself.

Dick's disappearance did not play well on his family and those who cared for him. He played a large part in everyone's life. Without him, things were just not the same.

Ties were broken.

Friendships shattered.

Relationships ended.

Wally carefully placed the letter on his dresser and buried his face in his hands. Dick's disappearance was affecting him the most. Dick was the only person who ever truly cared about him. When he was around Dick, he felt so alive. He was the only one who was there for him when his parents threw him out. He was there when nobody else was.

Sure his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris took him in, but they were family.

They had to care.

Dick was there because he _wanted_ to be. Not because he _had_ to be. And that is why he loved him.

That is why he had to find him.

Letting out one last sigh Wally got up, stretched, and began to get ready for the thing he dreaded every day.

School.

In the shadows, a figure watched as a very tired Wally West made his way out of the Standford English building. The figure hid in the shadows of the alley, away from sight. The figure clutched its side and let out a small groan. He ignored the pain in his side and continued to watch the tired speedster.

Wally let out a groan and began to make his way toward his car. He was surprised he made it through the day with the amount of thoughts he had running through his mind. All he could think about was his and Dick's anniversary, which was one day from now. He had lasted six months without his little bird, but would he be able to get through their anniversary without breaking down? The thought ran itself over and over again in his mind.

Just as he was about to start the car, a flash of red and black in an alley way caught his attention. He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts.

_I must be really tired_. He thought.

It wasn't the first time Wally thought he saw something. But this time, he felt like something was calling him. He pulled his keys out of the ignition and started to make his way slowly toward the alley. As soon as he entered the alley he saw a figure move deeper into the shadows. He only knew one person that could hide like that in the shadows.

It couldn't be. After all this time. Wally could not believe his eyes.

"Oh my god." Wally whispered.

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal none other than Dick Grayson.

Wally's heart nearly stopped.

"Dick?"

He was dressed in civilian clothing; wearing his standard red and black hoodie, skinny jeans, and sneakers. In the shadows his features were hard to see. He took one step out of the shadows and Wally got a better look.

Instantly, Wally knew there was something wrong.

His clothes looked like they had not been washed for weeks. There were many dirt stains all along the side of his hoodie; his jeans were ripped revealing many small, and fresh, scars all along his legs. He also noticed that Dick was clutching his side, putting a great deal of pressure on his left ribs.

Wally was at his side in less than a second.

"Dick what….?" He said as he placed his hands on either side of Dicks face.

"D-don't tell Bruce.." Dick said holding back a sob. "I-I thought I could handle it o-on my own." Tears were now threating to fall from his usually bright blue eyes. "B-but he found me and.."

Wally could not take it anymore; as he silenced Dick and pressed his lips against Dick's. His lips were chapped and dried, something that Wally was not used to, but one thing he was used to, was the taste of vanilla and cinnamon he tasted every time he kissed his boyfriend. The kiss was soft but full of passion but tender at the same time. They stayed like that for a little while before Wally pulled away and pressed their foreheads together. Blue eyes met green as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Wall.." Dick managed to mutter before he collapsed into the arms of his speedster boyfriend.

**I swear it will get better. Chapter one is just the beginning of this crazy story (:**


	4. Chapter 2: With Tender Hands

**OH EM GEE I feel like I haven't posted in ages. In the past 2 weeks I've gotten less than 5 hours sleep every day my god. Lol. When you're this tired your desk seems to become the most comfortable place on earth. Anyways no more of my mumbling on to the story!**

**Starting from this chapter we will find out a little more about what happened to the others during Dick's six month disappearance. Starting with the cutest and shyest former Robin (: (Note I changed superboys age as well he is the same age as Tim (:)**

**Chapter 2: With Tender Hands**

A figure stood on the ledge of Wayne tech tower.

Red Robin, Tim Drake, was currently on patrol in Gotham City. It was only 8 p.m. and the sun was barely beginning to set. Why he was out so early was beyond him. It might have been due to the fact that he only got about three hours of sleep in the past week. Or maybe it was the fact that his OCD had gotten worse after the disappearance of his little brother. But perhaps the biggest reason why he was out on patrol so early was because he couldn't stand sitting at home and not being able to find a single clue on the whereabouts of his brother. Whatever the case, Tim felt like he needed to patrol the streets of Gotham.

It was better than being at home anyways. Home was just a place full of anger and regret. But it may have been the 147 messages on his answering machine, most of which were from Conner.

Conner. He was the first person from the team who offered to look for Dick. Like everyone he was expecting a simple search but when a week turned into months, his patience got the best of him. One conversation turned their loving caring relationship into an angry sparing and shouting match.

The conversation rang in his ears.

"Tim. He's gone. We just have to accept it and move on. Dick's gone. And he's never coming back. Let's just give up, he's not worth it."

_Not worth it._

It hurt.

It hurt that Conner told Tim that the one person who helped him get through his OCD, the one person who could understand what he was going through, the one person he cared about more than Conner, was not worth it.

Granted it may have been the lack of sleep that caused Conner to say such a thing, but Tim did not know how Conner could have thought, let alone say what he said.

Their relationship went downhill from there. Tim made sure he would disappear from Conner's reach. He left the team, he never called, and he made sure Conner was always at least hundred feet from him. Even during patrols. Tim made sure Conner was in another state before he went out in costume. He could not forgive him for what he said about Dick.

He couldn't even forgive himself for being so useless in the search.

But he would continue searching. Even if it was the last thing he could ever do. He had to find his little brother.

He just had to. Not for the sake of his own psyche but, for his family's.

Tim sighed as he pulled his cowl over his head. He shot his grappling hook and began his patrol.

"Shit." Wally muttered. "Dick. Dickie?" Wally asked as he shook the unconscious ebony in his arms. He gently laid Dick against the alley wall. He placed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse. It was weak, but that was better than no pulse at all.

"Aw man. Dickie please wake up." He said as he gently tapped his hand on Dick's cheek. The ebony just laid there, unmoving. And that scared the crap out of Wally. Dick hands were now on his sides, and because of that Wally finally noticed it.

Blood.

A blotch of red was slowly seeping through the left side of Dick's rib cage. Dick's entire right hand was cover in the bright red substance. As his eyes roamed down the rest of Dick's body he could see that it was covered in many tiny and fresh cuts. Even in the dark he could see there was something wrong with his little bird. Wally cursed under his breath.

He was never really good with this type of stuff. After all, he was a speedster. His cuts and bruises healed abnormally fast thanks to his powers. But Wally did know the basics. First things first, he would have to at least apply pressure on the larger wound located near Dick's rib cage. Problem was, he didn't have any first aid material on him.

Then a light bulb went off.

Dick's utility belt.

He always carried his utility belt. It was Batman's number one rule: Always have your utility belt on you at all times. Wally knew he had some sort of first aid items in his belt.

He started to rummage through Dick's pocket until he finally found what he was looking for; a piece of gum. To the naked eye the yellow item would just look like a regular piece of gum. But Wally knew better. He applied just enough pressure to the middle of the gum like item and sure enough the tiny piece of gum transformed into a large yellow utility belt.

Wally hoped that Dick had not changed any of his belt slots because god knows how many traps were hidden around the slots. Last time he tried to grab a smoke pellet from one of the pockets he ended up knocking himself out with Dick's knock out gas.

Wally remembered Dick showing him which slot had what. If he wasn't mistaken, first aid materials would be in the third slot to the left. To his relief none of the slots were changed and he found exactly what he needed.

Bandages.

He carefully unwound the roll of bandages and wrapped them loosely around his arms. He then proceeded to carefully take a birdarang out of Dicks back pockets and slice open Dick's jacket as carefully as possible. Wally winced when he saw what was under Dick's shirt.

There was a long gash about the length of a ruler running from the middle of dicks chest down the left side of his ribs. The gash looked fairly new and by the amount of blood seeping from the wound, Wally guessed it had to be pretty deep. He knew the wound would obviously need stiches. He began working right away. He knew he wouldn't be able to get much done in an empty alley way, but he had to try.

Wally used what was left of Dick's undershirt to try and soak up some of the excess blood. This action caused Dick to wince at the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut, causing Wally to hesitate.

"Shh. Dickie. I'm sorry but this is going to hurt a bit. Just. Just hang on okay?" Wally whispered, tears threatening to fall from his bright green eyes. He hated seeing his boyfriend like this. He would've given anything to be in his place right now.

Dick opened his eyes weakly to stare at Wally.

"I promise. Okay?"

Dick nodded weakly and Wally began to patch him up once again. He tried to be as careful and tender as possible. That was extremely hard given the fact that Wally was always rash and impulsive. Wally was done in an instant, but he knew his work was only going to help temporarily. He knew he had to get Dick some real medical attention. He thought about taking him to the hospital, but he remembered the first words Dick had said to him.

_Don't tell Bruce._

Wally clenched his fists as he thought about Bruce Wayne. Wally knew what he said to Dick that night, the night the love of his life disappeared. How could he even think about taking away Robin from Dick? Robin was probably the best thing to ever happen to Dick after the death of his parents. When Dick was in his Robin suit, nothing could stop him.

It was his fault Dick left. It was his fault their team broke up. His fault that Wally refused to talk to any of his old friends. His fault that Dick was currently lying in an empty alley way with numerous injuries. It was his fault. Everything was.

Wally West would_ never _forgive Bruce Wayne.

But he didn't have time to loath Bruce. What mattered now was getting Dick some real medical attention.

He began to go over his options in his head.

He could call Tim. Tim was probably just as good as Alfred when it came to medicine. But he knew that Tim would tell Bruce. And there goes the option of going to Damian as well as Barbara. After all, they _were_ family. Emphasis on the were.

Wally was stumped. He probably couldn't even go to his uncle Berry. Flash wasn't exactly the hero who was known for keeping secrets. He was beginning to run out of options. He would have use his last resort.

He carefully picked Dick up, bridal style. This caused the younger boy to let out a small whimper of pain.

"I got you. Your safe now Dick. I'm here." Wally whispered as he pressed a soft kiss into Dick's hair.

Wally knew he was in worst condition than meets the eye. Dick was Robin, the Boy Wonder meaning he never let pain get in his way, unless it was something really big. And judging by the way Dick held back a whimper every time Wally adjusted himself slightly showed that he needed the medical attention and fast.

Wally carefully laid Dick onto the back seat of his car and gently placed his sweater over his injured bird. Dick looked so small and frail in the back seat of his car. Wally jumped into the driver's seat and drove off as quickly as he could. He then proceeded to take out his cell phone and call the one person he knew would be able to help. After the second ring a tired voice answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I need your help. Meet me at our place as soon as possible. Keep this a secret."

**WHO DID WALLY CALL? Next stop, my OT3 make their appearance! Even though they are not an OT3 in this lololol.**

**What did you guys think of Depths? That episode had my feelings like a roller-coaster.**

**HIATUS? IN THE SUMMER? WHEN I HAVE NOTHING TO DO? MY GOD GREG ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?**

**I'm amazed at the number of alerts I have gotten :o. It means a lot to me (:**

**Don't forget to leave a review! They make me all happy and bubbly inside :3**


	5. Chapter 3: Falling Apart

**Chapter three finally! I apologize for grammar mistakes ahead of time. I've been so busy lately it's been hard to find time just to sit down and write. I finally got this chapter done in time for Independence day :D Thank you for all the love you guys are giving me :D. I hope you enjoy the story because there is still a long way to go. (: Well anyways another new character arch introduced.**

**Side note: Happy Birthday Young Justice :D**

**Chapter Three Falling Apart**

"Jezz West. Where's the fire?" Roy said sarcastically when Wally's car pulled into the driveway. His demeanor however, quickly changed when he saw the blood on Wally's shirt.

"Wally, What's going on? Who's blood is that? What are-?"

Roy was cut off by Wally's raised hand. He got out of the car and quickly opened the back seat door.

Roy stood to the side quietly watching the speedster. Wally was rarely this careful and slow with anything. Whatever it was, it was serious. He thought he was ready for anything. But when Roy saw who exactly was in the speedsters arms, he couldn't help but gasp.

"Dick?" Roy asked. "Wally. How?"

Wally ignored his questions and made a beeline for the door.

"Roy. The door."

Roy shook his head and to over the initial shock of seeing his best friend who had disappeared for over half a year. "Yeah, got it." He said while pulling out the key and unlocking the door to their house.

He managed to turn on the light and usher Wally in before anyone could see them.

The house was just as empty and messy as they left it six months prior. Years earlier Dick, Wally, and Roy were talking about how over protective their mentors were, when Wally joking said that they needed a place to themselves where none of their mentors, or siblings in Dick's case, could bother them. And one thing lead to another and Bam, Roy, Dick, and Wally were now house owners. Granted Dick and Roy paid for most of it but Wally was the one who picked it out. It was located in the middle of all their cities, but closest to Gotham because they all knew Dick couldn't be _too _far from home.

Their home was decorated with all kinds of superhero apparel. It only made sense. And since it was home to three teenage boys, the house was not the cleanest place on earth. It actually took them a whole week to get Tim to even set foot inside. Still it took a lot of persuasion and puppy dog eyes from Dick to have Tim wire the place up so they could hook up police radios around the house.

The house was always freshly stocked with enough medical supplies for an entire hospital, which is why Wally chose this location instead of a real hospital.

They made their way to Wally and Dick's bedroom, the largest room in the house.

"Grab the medical box and the oxygen tanks." Wally said with urgency. This may have been the first time Roy had ever seen Wally so serious. It was creepy.

But still, he did as told and grabbed the large medical box in the closet along with the set of oxygen tanks and a mask. When he came back into the room Wally was already working. He watched as Wally began to slowly peel back the bandages that almost covered Dick's entire body. Roy winced when he saw the large gash on his chest.

"He's going to need stiches." Wally said quietly. He turned to face Roy with a solemn expression. Instantly Roy knew what he had to do.

"Find the needle and thread in the box while I clean the wound." Roy said. He took off his gloves and began to sanitize his hands.

"_This is going to be a long night."_

Damian huffed as he brought his attention back to the meeting he was attending. The twenty year old was trying his best to look interested. He glanced over at his father and sent a glare in his direction when he noticed Bruce was barley paying attention to the speaker. Why Bruce forced him to attend was beyond him.

He had more important things to do with his time. Attending a useless meeting was not one of them. He had already figured out exactly how much money was needed to fund this organization before the meeting ever started. But like always, everybody had to give their own ideas before they decided on a plan.

He glanced out the window and noticed a figure swinging from rooftop to rooftop. Tim was on patrol early. Again. Ever since Dick's disappearance, Tim was never the same. He was so, distant. He kept to himself most of the time, didn't talk when he didn't have to, and he barley left the house. What scared Damian the most was when Tim broke things off with Conner. He was starting to worry about the boy. He made a mental note to have a talk with his younger brother after the meeting.

He snuck a quick peak at his phone. No messages. He was hoping he would get at least one message from Barbara. Or at least a single phone call. Damian sighed and tucked his cell back into his jacket pocket.

After the disappearance of his little brother things were just _different._ The house was quieter, the cave seemed more gloomy than usual, and overall their family seemed more troubled than usual.

The whole family just seemed, unhappy.

When the meeting finally ended Damian stormed out before anyone could say anything. What he needed now was to put on his Nightwing Costume and let his anger out on Gotham's scum.

"Okay, Im done."

When Roy announced that he was finish with Dick's wounds, Wally let out an unstable breath. All in all Dick had a total of 6 broken bones, 2 of them ribs, a mild concussion, a collapsed lung, a sprained ankle, and he needed a total of 32 stiches on 3 different wounds.

By the looks of things, if Wally hadn't noticed Dick following him that night, needless to say his little birdie may not have been with them much longer.

That thought was biting at the back of Wally's mind.

_What if he didn't notice him? _

_What if Dick didn't get to Wally in time? _

_What if he had died in Wally's arms?_

These same questions were eating at Wally since they arrived.

Dick was currently recovering in their room. He had an oxygen mask on his face and dozens of machines hooked onto him, some of which included a morphine drip and a blood bag. The room was silent except for the occasional beeps coming from Dick's heart monitor.

Wally was currently lying on his the king sized bed next to Dick. He had Dick's smaller hands engulfed in his slightly larger ones and he was softly petting the top of his head. He watched his boyfriend's chest rise slowly up and down.

Up down.

Up down.

The rhythm of his breaths keeping him at bay.

Wally moved his hands towards Dick's cheek and adjusted the oxygen mask currently placed over his mouth. He was careful not to touch the bruise that was starting to form just above Dick's left cheek. He continued to stroke Dick's hair, carefully avoiding the bandages wrapped around his forehead.

He stopped momentarily and sat up.

Dick was back.

He was finally back home. Back home, with Wally.

It was a lot to process.

Then all at once, the emotions of the past six months hit Wally like a train, as he buried his face in the palms, of his hands, and broke down.

Roy could hear Wally's sobs from his room. Because of that, he couldn't stop the tears that began to slide down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they just wouldn't stop. All the emotions he had held in for the past six months came flowing out in one wave of pent up depression.

The past six months where one of his best friends was missing.

The past six months where his other best friend did nothing but sulk and cry himself to sleep at night.

The past six months that were full of drinking and drugs.

He couldn't do anything except let it all out. At least then he knew that he was still Roy Harper, a human. Not Roy Harper the Clone, but Roy Harper the person with a life worth living.

When Wally's sobs ceased, Roy decided to check on him. What he found may have been the most heartwarming sight he has seen in while.

Wally and Dick were both fast asleep, sleeping peacefully hand in hand. Wally had both his arms wrapped around Dick's entire torso as his face was buried in the crook of Dicks Neck. Both had on a content expression as if nothing in the world could break them apart.

Roy smiled at the sight. He made his way over to the bed and draped a blanket over the tired speedster. Before he turned off the light and left the room he marveled at the sight of his two best friends. He smiled once more, knowing that his best friends were finally together again.

But he also knew that finding Dick was the least of their worries.

**:3 It was supposed to be longer but I decided to split it into two chapters. Next chapter a friend drops by. **

**Don't forget to leave a review. I love reading them they make me so happy :D**


	6. Chapter 4: Wise Words

**ERMAGOD I'm alive! IKR. Dam I was planning on updating more often but my summer has been so hectic! But I finally had the time, and motivation to sit down and write. This was a little hard to write but I managed to spit it out.**

**I think I will be updating more often now I just purchased an awesome writing note book and I have been writing nonstop since. **

**ENOUGH OF MY NONSESNSE. ONTO THE STORY WE GO. And I present to you, Jason Todd.**

**Chapter Four: Wise Words**

The sound of three gunshots filled the Gotham streets. One by one three bodies dropped onto the ground, all three lifeless.

The notorious Red Hood stepped out of the shadows to examine his recent prey. Three high end drug dealers. Two of which were known for selling specifically to kids. The last one had just been caught in the cross fire. But that didn't matter; a criminal is a criminal no matter the crime.

Jason Todd slipped his gun back into its holster and sighed. This was his third group of drug dealers that night. He was getting a little sick and tired of Gotham's scum. To make matters worse he knew Bruce would be here any second. He looked down at his holo watch which read 3:30 A.M. He was just about to make his way back to his safe house when he heard a slight scuffle behind him.

"Well, well, well. What brings you to this neighborhood?" Jason said with a smirk.

The figure hiding in the shadows let out a soft sigh as he took a step into the low alley light revealing a very grumpy and tired looked Red Robin.

"How did you know?"

"These babies." Jason snickered as he pointed to his ears. "That and you made an unusual amount of noise when you jumped off that roof. Not getting much sleep?"

For a minute there Jason's concern actually sounded sincere. That is until he opened his big mouth again.

"Or is the clone keeping you up all night with your late night 'activities'." He said with a grin.

"No." Tim said shyly. He was grateful for the shadows because currently they were hiding his pink tinted cheeks.

Jason shrugged. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, I was going to ask if you needed help on patrol tonight. But judging by the looks of things, you're doing fine on your own." Tim said gesturing to the three bodies currently piled up in the corner.

Jason snickered. "Oh really?"

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you about the murder of three city officials earlier this week." He said as he took out a small usb drive from his utility belt.

Jason took the usb and raised his eyebrow. "And what does this have to do with me? You know I only kill criminals and scum. If I am a suspect I swear ill.."

But Jason was silenced when Tim raised his hand to silence him.

"Let me finish Jay." Tim said clearly annoyed with his brother's impatience. "The three city officials had just been convicted last week for extortion. They were about to face charges but the night before they were all found dead in their homes. Every single one of them died from a gunshot wound to the head."

"And you think im responsible? Look here I may not operate like the rest of the 'Bat clan' or whatever you call yourselves but I don't kill people for no damn reason Tim." Jason yelled shoving his face in front of his older brother. When Tim didn't answer him immediately Jason turned around and mounted his bike. He was just about to start the engine and kick off when Tim spoke up.

"It's _him_. It matches his M.O." Tim said nearly in a whisper.

Jason turned around to face his brother once more. He knew only one person who could make Tim shrivel up like that.

"He left his calling card Jay. He's back."

Dick woke up to the sound of Wally's soft snores. He opened his eyes and slowly began to analyze his surroundings. Even if he was injured he would never let his guard down.

Old Bat habits never die.

The room seemed familiar enough. Judging by the amount of Batman and Flash merchandise around the room he knew exactly where he was.

He tried to sit up, but winced when he felt a sharp pain rise from his abdominal cavity to the top of his chest. He leaned against the headboard and let out a hiss. He let out a quiet sigh when the pain subsided. He took off his oxygen mask and placed it onto the table next to him.

He looked down at the figure sleeping next to him and giggled softly.

Wally was spread out all over the large bed, pretty much taking over the whole thing. His mouth was hanging open and he was currently drooling all over the nice silk sheets Alfred had brought the boys from the manor. Dick reached over to brush some ginger hair out of Wally's eyes. This was his first time seeing Wally in months. He had butterflies in in stomach. A feeling he was all too familiar with when it came to Wally. He looked around the room once more and then back to Wally. Only one thought crossed his mind.

He was home. Granted not his real home at the manor, but being with Wally felt like home. And that was good enough for him.

But with this thought in mind, another one broke through.

He was home, and that meant that everyone he loved was in danger. And that meant, he had to leave once more. He placed a gentle kiss onto Wally's temple as his smiled faltered.

He knew he couldn't get far with his injuries, but he also knew that he had to get out of Gotham as fast as possible.

And with that in mind, Dick unhooked himself from all the machines and made his way toward the door. But not without placing on last kiss only Wally's lips.

He snuck out of the room without making a single peep. The house was dark but he managed to make it through the halls without making much noise.

Just like the bat he was trained to be.

"He can't be. He's_ dead_ Tim." Jason answered, his grip on his helmet tightening.

"Or so they say. We never found a body. We just assumed he was dead."

Jason didn't answer and continued to stare at his helmet.

"Jay.. Maybe. Maybe if you came home and worked with us we could…" Tim said extending his arm out to his younger brother.

"No." Jason spat. He placed his helmet over his messy black hair and let out a long sigh. "Not until we find Dick. Until then, I hold Bruce responsible for anything that happens to him." He started his cycle and turned to face Tim once more. "I will never forgive him if Dick comes back in a body bag. But I don't plan on finding him that way. I'll bring him home safely. You can count on it."

With that said Jason kicked off and sped away into the darkness.

Tim sighed and radioed Batman. "He said no. And I don't think I can change his mind. I'm going to head back now. Red Robin, out."

He looked up at the sky and whispered one thing before heading back to his cycle.

"Dick, please come home."

Dick was moving fast despite his numerous amounts of wounds. He was already half way through the living room when someone behind him cleared their throat.

"Going somewhere?"

Dick recognized that voice. He knew Wally couldn't have patched up his wounds by himself. Dick sighed as he took a turned around to face his saboteur.

"Roy." He said, his voice cracking slightly. His lungs were still recovering from his latest mishap.

"Dick."

"Listen Roy."

"No Dick, you listen." Roy said placing two hands on both sides of his shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure I know what this is about. I recognize those wounds. They were from _him_ weren't they?"

Dick looked down at the ground and said nothing. Roy knew that this was a sensitive topic given both Dick and the bat family's history with the mad man.

"If you think leaving Gotham is going to protect Wally and your family, you dead wrong."

Dick continued to say nothing, but Roy knew he was listening.

"Your disappearance changed things Dick. In ways we never thought imaginable. Everybody misses you Dick. Wally especially. You have no idea how badly he took it. It hurt me to see him so, broken."

Tears started to fall from Dick's eyes as he took in every word the archer told him.

Roy placed two fingers under his chin and lifted it up so he could look into his eyes. He wiped away the tears and spoke once more, this time as softly as he could.

"So please. Go back to bed and rest. Because I don't think Wally can handle you leaving again."

Dick nodded, his hand wiping away the tears that were still falling. Roy gently swept him off his feet and carried him back into his room. He placed him back into his spot next to Wally. He didn't bother to hook any of the machines onto Dick because he knew he could survive without them. With that thought he tucked Dick in and left the room without another word.

When Roy left Dick snuggled closer to Wally, accidently waking him in the process. Wally opened his eyes and both shock and relief filled his face. He looked into Dick's large tear filled eyes and nearly broke down. Soon he was asking a hundred questions per minute.

"Dick how? What? Where?" But he only really wanted one question answered. Something the letter he found on his bedside couldn't.

_Why?_

Dick just stared at Wally. He knew Wally had a lot of questions and he knew he had a lot of explaining to do. But right now he couldn't hold back the tears.

All the time he spent alone and away from Gotham had finally hit him.

He only managed to utter three words.

"Not tonight. Please." Before he buried his face into Wally's chest and broke out in sobs.

Wally wrapped his arms around him and began to whisper words of comfort while rubbing soothing circles into Dicks back.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you. No more questions. I promise."

His questions would have to be answered another time. What matter now was that Dick was alive and safe in his arms. Nothing else mattered now.

Right now Dick's presence was all he needed.

Roy was grateful when the whispers and sobs turned into silence and snores.

He was sitting next to their door making sure everything was alright. When he made sure the latter was asleep he decided to head off to bed as well. He was getting ready to crash when he heard a soft knock on their front door. He tilted his head in question.

_Who could that be at this hour?_ He looked at the clock as it read 5 A.M, almost dawn. Whoever it was, Roy knew that he had to be on alert. You average citizen does not make house calls at 5 in the morning. He made his way toward the door and slowly turned the knob. He opened the door and his eyes widened. The last person he expected on his doorstep was standing in front of him flashing a million dollar grin.

"Hey Harper. Long time no see."

"Jason?"

-TBC-

**Why hello there Jason. :D**

**Ha I'll try to update more often. I always try to say that but I WILL I SWEAR TO IT. **

**Don't forget to leave some awesome reviews! I love reviews so much they make me happy :D**

**Follow me on Tumblr! :D rawritzrobin! I reblog lots of batman and young justice nonsense :D **

**BTW ANIME EXPO RULES I CANT WAIT TO GO AGAIN NEXT YEAR :D Dressing up as my favorite sidekick is awesome :3**


	7. Chapter 5: Let the Games Begin

**Hi guys :D I know its been forever since I've posted. I've been really really busy recently. College is not all its cracked up to be….**

**I have successfully Asian failed my calc midterm LOL**

**Next chapter might not be up for a while. Depends on how busy I am. Take this week for example… 2 essays and one exam to study for. OH JOY.**

**Anyways enough of my ranting. Let's begin.**

Chapter 5: Let the games begin.

The halls of Wayne Manor were unusually quiet for a Friday night. Currently the manor was empty. All of its occupants were either on patrol or somewhere letting out their frustration. The only occupant in the house was currently in one of the many bedroom of the manor, dusting the furniture.

Alfred Pennyworth was currently standing inside Dick Grayson's bedroom, dusting off a layer of dust that began to form on the drawers.

The past few months were hard on the butler. Alfred saw all of Bruce's wards as his grandsons, so he took it pretty hard when one of them ran away. He finished dusting the countertop, and then picked up the photo on the desk. It was the photo of their odd little family. Everyone in the picture was smiling. It was a simpler time back then. Back when Damian could actually be in the same room as Bruce. Back when Tim wasn't a social recluse and Jason didn't kill. Back when the youngest of all the bats wasn't declared a missing person. Happier times.

Times he would give his life to get back.

A single tear fell from Alfreds eye, but he quickly wiped it away before placing the photo back onto the dresser. He made his way out of the room, but before he closed the door behind him he whispered, "Master Dick, please come home."

"You gonna let me in or what?" Jason asked, eyebrows raised.

Roy blinked and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to think fast. Should he tell Jason? Would Dick want him to know? With that thought in mine he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Actually, I'm about to head out for patrol soon so…"

"Aw common Harper! Skip patrol! Just this once. Don't you miss my face?" Jason frowned. "Come have a beer with me." Jason said as he pushed past Roy and let himself into the house.

Roy let out a soft sigh. He knew even is he did leave for "patrol" Jason would remain behind, eat all their food, and drink all their beer. It was a ritual he was all too familiar with.

A drunk and unsupervised Jason Todd was the last thing they all needed right now.

He would have to keep Jason distracted long enough for Roy to make up some excuse to be able to force the masked vigilante out of their house. He took a seat next to Jason and mentally prepared himself for one hell of a night.

Wally yawned as he looked at the clock once more. He turned his attention back to the sleeping form next to him. Dick was sleeping peacefully next to him, his sleeping form was covered from head to toe by a large blanket, making him seem smaller that he really was. Wally reached over and began to run his fingers through Dick's raven black hair. It was still soft despite the obvious trauma Dick had gone through earlier in the day.

Wally could hear muffled voices through the door, but didn't think much of them. It was probably Roy calling his parents to let them know he wasn't returning home that night. He continued to run his hands through Dick's hair while listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

The two adults in the next room had just downed their eighth shot of the night. Roy, who usually had a high tolerance for alcohol, was slightly tipsy as he currently lay sprawled out on the couch next to Jason. He was trying his best to keep the noise level down. He didn't want to wake up his two friends currently sleeping in the room down the hall.

Jason was surprisingly quiet. He just downed one shot after another without saying a word. Roy knew he was only like this when he had a lot on his mind.

After downing what Roy counted was Jason's fourteenth shot, Jason stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm calling it a night." Jason announced as he stood up. He turned on his heel and made his way toward the master bedroom. "Gonna crash here if you don't mind." Just as he was about to twist the door knob, realization hit Roy smack dab in the head. He jumped off the couch and screamed.

"Don't open that!" Jason raised his eyebrow and gave Roy a questioning look. "I-I mean sleep in my room tonight. I haven't had a change to clean up. You know how messy Wally is. His clothes are everywhere."

Jason eyed Roy suspiciously. He was obviously hiding something. Jason hated not knowing so he turned the knob, pushed open the door, and turned on the lights. What he wasn't expecting was to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring back at him from the other side of the room.

"D-Dickie? Is that you?"

As soon as the lights turned on Dick's training kicked in as he shot up into a sitting position. He realized that was a mistake when the room started spinning. He was about to collapse onto the floor but Wally caught him before he fell off the bed. He looked sheepishly at his older brother who looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

"Look Jason I can explain…" Roy tried to say before Jason slammed his fist into his jaw.

"Ow! Dude? What the fuck?" Roy screamed his hand clutching his now bleeding jaw. Jason completely ignored Roy and focused his attention onto Dick.

Everyone's attention was on Jason as he slowly made his way toward the bed. He climbed onto the bed and extended his hand to touch Dick's cheek, as if he was trying to see if Dick was _real._

"You're really here." Jason whispered, before he threw his arms around Dick. Jason kept his arms around his little brother, his breathing uneven as he tried his hardest not to cry.

Dick was alive.

He was alive and back in Gotham, and that was enough for him.

It was not long before Dick wrapped his smaller arms around his older brother. It was overwhelming for Dick to finally see his brother in the flesh after 6 months of being alone.

Wally smiled at the reunion in front of him. He knew Jason loved Dick more than anyone in the world. He was just happy that Dick was now reunited with his brother.

After a few minutes of tender affection, Jason was the first to pull away. He looked into the clear blue eyes that he had not seen for half a year.

There was just one question that kept nagging Jason.

"Why?" Jason asked softly.

Dick just started at Jason, not understanding his question.

"Why did you leave Dick? You know Bruce didn't mean anything he said that night." Jason asked sadly.

Dick's whole body tensed as he shifted away from Jason and pulled his knees toward his chest. Wally shifted closer to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"I just.. felt so..worthless." He whispered hiding his face his Wally's shoulder. Wally's tightened his embrace on the smaller boy. He had been wondering the same thing for a while now. He just didn't know when it was the right time to ask.

"What do you mean? Dick we all loved you. Even Damian cares about you and we all know the kid doesn't have a heart."

Dick's whole body stiffened as he screamed back his response.

"You don't understand! None of you do! I cant do anything right!" He screamed as more tears began to fall down his cheeks.

"Damians a natural fighter. Tims a genius who can fight with both his fists and his brains. And you? Jason you're a way better fighter than I am, and you know your way around a gun like the back of your hand. None of you know how it feels like to be the _replacement _Robin!" Dick's whole body was shaking now.

"Bruce always wanted me to be like you guys. Always expected me to be perfect at everything I did, but I just cant! Im not good enough."

"Just not good enough.." He whispered. He was openly sobbing now. Wally pulled him closer and let him bury his face in his chest. Dick tucked his head under Wally's chin as the older boy started rubbing soothing circles into his back.

"Dick." Jason said quietly. He was going to open his mouth to say something else, but the glare Wally sent his way made him close his mouth and stay silent once more. Leave it to Jason to ruin the mood.

No one said anything. The only sound that could be heard were the sound of Dick's sobs.

Roy was the one to break the silence.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow." Roy said as he began to usher Jason out of the room. "Try to get some sleep." He said to Wally.

Wally nodded as he turned his attention to his boyfriend once more.

Just before Roy managed to close the door behind him Jason could hear Wally whisper soothing words to his brother.

"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay. Im here."

Wally continued to comfort his boyfriend. The tears just kept coming. After a few minutes of crying, Dick's sobs died down and because of that Wally knew Dick was slowly falling asleep. He continued to hold him until Dick's sobs eventually turned into soft snores.

Outside the room, Jason tried his best not to kill the man he called his best friend.

"How could you keep this from me?"

"Look Jason I was going to tell you but.." Roy tried to explain, but Jason cut him off.

"How long?"

"How long what Jay?"

"How long have you known that my brother is alive and not dead in a ditch somewhere?" Jason snarled.

Roy stayed silent as a sense of guild flowed through him.

"6 months hes been gone Harper. I've been worried sick about the one family member I can actually stand. So don't even say sorry because I expected more from my best friend."

Roy looked down at his feet, still silent.

"So please, tell me that Dick hasn't been here for more than a few days." He finally said as he collapsed onto the couch and buried his face in his hands.

Roy sat next to him and placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. "You know I would have told you the second I found out. Its just that I haven't even had time to process this myself."

Jason took a few deep breaths to calm himself as Roy continued his story.

"Wally found his a few hours ago."

Jason finally let out a sigh of relief. It was good to know Roy wasn't hiding this from him. Jason finally looked Roy in the eyes as his anger finally died down.

"Since I know for a fact that West is completely oblivious when it comes to medical treatment, its safe to assume that you were the one who treated his wounds?"

Roy nodded.

"H-How is he?" Jason asked sheepishly.

Roy sighed as he threw his head back onto the couch. "Hes fine, just a few cuts and bruises, few broken bones, and a concussion. But knowing you bats, its not that bad. He'll make it."

Jason didn't say anything. He just sat there in complete silence.

"But my question to you is: Why are you here and not at one of your usual safe houses?"

Roy swore he saw Jason tense up. He though Jason hadn't heard him so he was about to as him again, but Jason spoke up before he could ask the question again.

"There's a war coming and were caught right in the middle of it."

Roy looked at Jason with questioning eyes.

"War? What do you mean?" The invasions over."

"He's back Roy. And this time, he's not alone."

Five figures stood on the roof of Arkham Asylum. Each and every one of them kept their gaze out onto the horizon as the sun began to rise.

The tallest figure in the middle turned to face his comrades as he spoke up.

"Welcome to our new playground. Gotham City will be ours. Let the fun begin."

-TBC-

**Can you guess the big 5?**

**Finally, something is happening. Next up Barbara's feelings and the beginning of a problem.**

**Don't forget to leave some awesome reviews! I love reviews so much they make me happy :D Reviews are an authors payment :3**

**Follow me on Tumblr and Deviantrt! :D rawritzrobin! I reblog lots of batman and young justice nonsense :D**


End file.
